Twist
by Jack4Kate
Summary: Set after episode 19 S.O.S. JATE
1. Chapter 1

It had been half an hour since Jack and Kate got caught up in the net,and they were still thinking of ways to get down. "Ha i've got an idea," announced Kate. "Whats that?" asked Jack looking down at Kate and realised how close they were."We could shoot the rope," replied Kate. "Ok,i'll try and get the gun from you," said Jack and he leaned forward and put his arm around Kate and tried to get to the gun. "Can you try and take off you backpack?" asked Jack. "I'll try," replied Kate and she slowly took off her backpack and dropped it next to her. Jack put his arms around her again and tried to get the gun. "Where have you put it?" asked Jack. "It's tucked into my jeans," replied Kate and she leaned forward into Jack so he could get his arms around her easier. He put his arms around her and lifted up her top and got the gun from Kates trousers. "Got it," said Jack. "Good,now pass it here," said Kate. "Why?" asked Jack. "To shoot the rope," answered Kate. "No i'm doing it," said Jack. "Are you ticklish?" asked Kate looking up at Jack. "No," answered Jack. "We'll see about that," said Kate and she started tickling Jack in the stomach. "Stop he he stop ok i'll give it to you," said Jack. "Thats all I ask," said Kate with a grin on her face glad that they are talking properly again. Jack passed Kate the gun and watched Kate put the gun through the hole and aim for the rope and she pulled the trigger and they fell to the ground,Jack landed on top of Kate. "Good shot," said Jack. "Thank you," thanked Kate. "Kate are you ticklish?" asked Jack with a mischevious grin on his face. "No," lied Kate. "It's good that I know you well enough to know when your lying," said Jack he started tickling Kate in the stomach,and laughed when she started screaming and laughing. Kate started to think what could get him to stop and then she thought of the perfect thing. Kate stopped screaming and looked at Jack who was still tickling her,and she kissed him on the lips.Jack immediatley stopped tickling her and started kissing her back.When they broke apart they just stared at each other smiling. "Maybe I should tickle you more often," said Jack. "Your not going to get a kiss everytime you tickle me,so you'll have to think of another way," said Kate. "Yeah like what?" asked Jack. "Oh I don't know i'm sure you'll think of something," answered Kate. Neither of them knew that they were being watched by someone they knew they would have to face sooner or later.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well,well,well I didn't expect to see you two again," said Zeke looking down at Jack and Kate. "What do you want?" asked Jack getting off Kate and helping her up. "I heard a gunshot and thought I should check it out," answered Zeke. "My bad," said Kate. "Anyway we're glad your here," said Jack getting up and helping Kate up. "You are?" asked Zeke. "We are?" asked Kate. "We want to make a trade,Walt and Micheal for Henry Gale is it a deal?" asked Jack. "On one condition," replied Zeke. "You two and your fellow survivors never set foot off this island,deal?" asked Zeke. "Deal," replied Kate. "What,Kate some of us want to get rescued,"said a shocked Jack. "Well some of us don't want to go to jail when we get off this island,so it's a deal," said Kate. "Have you two stop acting like a married couple and get back to your camp?" asked Zeke. "Yeah we're done," replied Kate walking off and realising that Jack wasn't following. "Whats wrong?" asked Kate. "We haven't got Micheal and Walt back yet," replied Jack laughing. "Ok,but what about Gale?" asked Kate. "You take him to the beach and we'll come and get him," replied Zeke. "Fine,can we have Walt and Micheal?" asked Kate. "We'll bring them when we get to Gale," replied Zeke.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack and Kate walked back into the hatch and saw Ana and Libby lying on the floor. "Oh my god," said a shocked Kate leaning down to check Libby's pulse while Jack checked Anas pulse. "Libbys dead," announced Kate. "So is Ana,I can't believe it,I should have stayed with her or asked her to come with me,then maybe this might not have happened," said Jack. "Fine,maybe she should have gone with you,and maybe you should have kissed her," said Kate standing up and walked out of the other room. Jack stood up and watched Kate walk off,shocked about what she had said.

He decided to go after her,he stood up and went to find Kate. He found her in the shower room washing her face. "Kate, What's wrong?" asked Jack. "Nothings wrong," replied Kate wiping a cloth over her arms to clean the dirt of them. "Kate,I can tell when there's something wrong,what happened back there?" asked Jack moving closer to Kate. "It's just what you said it sounded as if you would of prefer that Ana went with you instead of me," replied Kate turning to look at Jack.

"Oh Kate I didn't mean it to sound like that,I did want you to come with me,so we could maybe sort things out,I was just upset," explained Jack. "I'm sorry for acting the way I did," apologised Kate hugging Jack. "I'm sorry too," said Jack. "What for?" asked Kate pulling away from Jack. "That time I walked in on you in the shower,I didn't say sorry," replied Jack. "It's ok, i'm glad it was you,and I caught you checking me out when you first saw me," said Kate putting her arms around Jack. "I thought you did," replied Jack kissing Kate. Kate found herself being dragged into the shower cubicle and their clothes being chucked out of the cubicle.


End file.
